oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Oreimo Season 2 Episode 12
"Total Angel Ayase-tan Can't Descend On My Place Where I Live Alone" (マジ天使すぎるあやせたんが一人暮らしの俺んちに降臨するわけがない, Maji Tenshisugiru Ayase-tan ga Hitorigurashi no Orenchi ni Kōrin Suru Wake ga Nai) is the twelfth episode of the second season of the Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai anime series. It was first broadcasted on June 22, 2013. The home stretch to the day of the mock exams is celebrated by Kyousuke's friends, and it ends with Ayase helping Kyousuke on his final month of studying. As every day passes by, Ayase feels closer to Kyousuke, and all it takes is for "My Lovely Angel Ayase-tan" to show all of her feelings to Kyousuke! Synopsis In preparation for the moving-out party, Saori visits Kyousuke's apartment unit and makes some arrangements. Meanwhile, Ruri watches as Manami prepares some pastries. Kirino soon comes in by Kyousuke's request and reluctantly accepts Kyousuke's thanks for her visit. Kyousuke also ends up explaining that Mikagami sent some eroge figures earlier and that Ayase would come along as well, although he prefers to let Ayase do the explaining in detail. Soon, Kirino and Manami face each other for the first time, much to the former's shock. Manami tells Kirino that she is here to ask pointers from Ayase about how to get along with her, and Ayase just ended up inviting her as well. Kirino decides to accept Manami's offer of talking with her, but tells her that they would do it at another time since it is currently inappropriate. She also forms a truce with Manami for the meantime. Ayase arrives as if expecting a fight to break out between Kirino and Manami, but Kyousuke assures her that they are currently in a truce. As Ayase notices the concern in the truce between the two, Kirino demands an explanation from Ayase about what is going on, but shows that she is not mad about it and even thanks Ayase for the effort. Saori then arrives shortly, telling Kyousuke that she had asked permission from the landlord to use the yard for the party. Kyousuke ends up shocked as Saori had already prepared a table, chairs and a grill for the occasion. Kanako also shows up to the party, bringing "Lunch #2" for Kyousuke. Her presence soon triggers Kirino and Ayase to question Kyousuke about how she has been getting along with him lately. Kyousuke decides to let Kanako do the explaining, and Kanako ends up telling the two that she and Kyousuke are dating (which is a blatant lie), causing the enraged Ayase to send Kyousuke flying with her kick. After all that chaos, everyone gathers at the yard and Saori begins the party with a toast. Then, the girls mingle with each other, causing different reactions. As Ayase awkwardly listens to Saori's introduction of her otaku persona, Kanako reveals her acquaintance with Manami, who is actually the one teaching Kanako how to cook after being referred to her by Ayase. Meanwhile, Kirino tries out some snacks made by Manami and Ruri. Suddenly, Kanako makes a commotion when she confronts Kyousuke about eating food that was prepared by anyone other than her, something that Kyousuke doesn't take too seriously. However, Ruri and Manami enter the fray, with Ruri stepping up to make herself better than the Meruru look-alike, and Manami pointing out the problems with Ruri and Kanako bringing food to Kyousuke before declaring that she is more appropriate for the task. As the three girls argue on who would bring Kyousuke his food, Kyousuke turns to Saori to turn down the heat, only to watch her volunteer by using her money to provide Kyousuke with whatever he needs. Saori, however, slowly loses her temper when Kanako calls her "ugly". Kyousuke is being forced to decide as the commotion steadily becomes worse. However, Kirino was the one who shuts down the argument, pointing out that Kyousuke needs to study and doesn't need distractions, even from his friends. Manami soon points out that there is still a need to provide Kyousuke with anything that isn't convenience store food. With this put into consideration, Kirino chooses Ayase to be Kyousuke's temporary companion. Ayase soon begins her task of taking care of Kyousuke's needs after their school day ends. In one of the first days, Kyousuke stumbles upon Ayase dressed in an apron over her uniform and commends her for being so focused on this, much to Ayase's embarrassment. Ayase then shows the pink hairclips she now wears on her head, a gift of sorts from Kirino, who is grateful that she accepted to help out Kyousuke, even for a month. Kyousuke then proceeds to apologize for having bothered Ayase's free time, but Ayase shows that she is rather happy about it, since it is a way for her to repay Kirino's kindness to her. However, she wants to clarify that she doesn't like their current situation to be called "living together", because it carries the context of "two lovers sharing the same roof". Kyousuke clarifies things by pointing out that he only needs her visiting schedule, and Ayase responds by saying that she ends up with an open schedule do to clearing up her appointments in a hurry. With that, Kyousuke spends many days in the care of a "super cute girl", and with someone like her visiting him, Kyousuke made much progress in his studies. Or so he thought... As the rainy season comes, Kyousuke finds it distracting that Ayase, who came to his apartment unit soaking wet, is now in his bathroom! At first, he tried to study despite this scene of Ayase naked in the showers on his head, but soon decides to take a look. To Kyousuke's shock, the doorbell rings, and he gets Ruri's younger sister Hinata as a visitor. Kyousuke quickly deduces that Hinata is there to check up on Kyousuke's progress, and soon finds herself curiously looking at every single corner of his apartment unit. Then, Ayase emerges from the showers, wearing a white shirt and blue pajamas, and her encounter with Hinata creates a very frightening misunderstanding. In turn, Ayase accuses Kyousuke of messing with a little girl while she was taking a bath, much to Kyousuke's frustration. To make things worse, Hinata suspects that Kyousuke wanted to have a home by himself to do dirty things with a girl away from home. Fortunately, Ayase and Kyousuke managed to clear things up to Hinata. Later that night, a cheerful Ayase skips along the streets while a certain person from the shadows takes her pictures. Meanwhile, Kirino shows a face of loneliness as November comes, only for it to be replaced by annoyance when Kyousuke assures Kirino of his progress in a cutesy text message. In the days that follow, Ayase continues her duties, including keeping Kyousuke away from adult magazines, washing his clothes and handling the cleaning. She would also occasionally give Kyousuke a cup of chocolate to boost his energy, and would scare him off with a kitchen knife if ever he slacks off. Ayase soon finds herself staying at Kyousuke's place longer than usual, and Kyousuke advises her to go home, which Ayase turns down. Kyousuke then reveals that he feels increasingly indebted to Ayase and the girls. Ayase points out that it is actually the opposite: that they are already returning the favor to Kyousuke for what he had done to him over their many days as friends. She then recalls how Kyousuke saved her friendship with Kirino, and reveals that she knows that he would do what he did for Kirino's sake, but has been taking advantage of his kindness and has been trying to make up to him. Kyousuke then apologizes to Ayase for his share of lying to her, and Ayase soon accepts the truth that some lies may actually be needed at times. Soon, Ayase decides to go back home, and Kyousuke looks on as Ayase departs. The fateful day of the mock exams arrive, and Kyousuke reveals to Manami that he has struggled a bit in English in the test. Manami then decides to go ahead of him, and Kyousuke soon sees Kirino waiting for him, seemingly confident that her brother flunked the exam. Kyousuke, however, assures her that he will pass without a hitch and to remind herself of their bet. True enough, Kyousuke passed his exams. Days later, he visits his apartment unit, now emptied out, and locks it for good. Ayase soon meets him outside, congratulating him for getting A's in the exams, and she exchanges humble remarks between each other. Then, Ayase lets out her heart to Kyousuke, telling everything she likes about him, from being a liar, to a pervert, to a kind and unreasonable person. "Onii-san, you're a very big liar. You're a lech, a pervert, a siscon, a lolicon, and a big masochist... Every time we meet, you sexually harrass me and make me mad... You're always kind, meddling... You're dumb, unreasonable, nice, and you're always, always misleading me... And I love all of that about you." However, Kyousuke shoots it down by saying these simple words: "I'm sorry. There's someone else I love." Ayase's pent up frustration explodes. She runs up to Kyousuke and pounds his chest, calling him a jerk for turning her down despite all the things he said to her. However, Kyousuke has already decided. Ayase soon dries her tears after realizing that Kyousuke is telling the truth at that moment, and soon recalls on their very first encounter, seemingly blaming her obsession over becoming Kirino's older sister for everything, and her many complicated moments with Kyousuke. Soon, Ayase asks if Kyousuke is willing to take responsibility for disturbing her heart, and Kyousuke is soon reminded of their usual parting of ways — through a swift kick that can send an idiot flying. Kyousuke decides to prepare for seemingly the last time he'd be kicked by Ayase. But instead, all he received was a gentle kiss on the cheek, followed by a solemn "Goodbye, Onii-san". Characters By order of appearance *Saori Makishima *Kyousuke Kousaka *Ruri Gokou *Manami Tamura *Kirino Kousaka *Ayase Aragaki *Kanako Kurusu *Hinata Gokou Trivia *After Kanako called her "ugly", Saori replied "This is the first time anyone has been stupid enough to make this big of a fool out of me", which is, like Kyousuke mentioned, a line of Lord Frieza from Dragon Ball Z, who told that to Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin, after The Ginyu Force was killed, and the Namekian Dragon Balls turned to stone, in Episode 77. Referbacks *Ayase recalls the first time she and Kirino had a problematic relationship, which was shown in Episodes 5 and 6 of the first season. Other *This is the last time in the series that Ayase converses with Kyousuke. Quotes *"And so, Ayase began to visit my place every day. A super cute girl was taking care of me with such devotion. What other word but 'Heaven' could describe those days?" — Kyousuke, retelling his experience with Ayase taking care of him *"I didn't expect this development, Kousaka-kun..." — Hinata Gokou's response upon seeing a girl (Ayase) coming out from Kyousuke's bathroom *"That's a misunderstanding!" — Said thrice by Kyousuke as Hinata and Ayase accuse him of different things based on the current situation *"Onii-san, you're a very big liar. You're a lech, a pervert, a siscon, a lolicon, and a big masochist... Every time we meet, you sexually harrass me and make me mad... You're always kind, meddling... You're dumb, unreasonable, nice, and you're always, always misleading me... And I love all of that about you." — Ayase's heartfelt confession of her feelings for Kyousuke Category:Oreimo Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes